The Dentist Appointment
You schedule an appointment to remove several of your baby teeth at the oral surgeon. You have to be put under for the dentist to extract your few remaining baby teeth. You arrive at the oral surgeon's office revealed that you will finally be able to get braces to straighten your teeth. After waiting for around 5 minutes, you are finally called into the operating room. You lie down on the mechanical bed as your dentist gets his tools ready. You look at the paintings of musical notes on the ceiling to keep your mind off of the needle. He makes small talk with you as you pretend to listen, until he gets hold of the dreaded needle. He injects the needle with painkillers and asks you to hold still. The needle gets closer to your skin. You imagine the tip of the needle just starting to puncture the flesh. You squirm mildly but tell yourself this needs to be done. You close your eyes as to not suspend the moment of when it is about to go in your arm. There it is; that dreaded burning pinch in your arm muscles. The discomfort of the needle makes you shiver after the meds are injected into your bloodstream. You shake it off and lie back down on the bed. Your eyes start to blur and darken. You slowly awake some time later in the hospital room. You close your eyes and smile in relief as you feel your gums where your baby teeth were with your tongue. Your eyes are still blurry so you attempt to rub them with your hands. You can't move your hands. You struggle as your eyes finally clear up as you see that your hands, ankles and waist have been restrained to the bed with leather straps. You start to freak out but suddenly stop when you feel a cold hand touch your shoulder. He attempts to fasten the restraint around your forehead. You try to stop this by thrashing your head back and forth but your head is finally restrained to the bed also. You scream for help. You plead for freedom. Such attempts to appeal to this man’s compassion are met with mild chuckling. Your captor is just behind your head just out of your sight observing your suffering. You realize he is taking pleasure in hearing you in pain, so you attempt to be strong. You try threatening him telling him you have nonexistent connections to powerful wealthy people. You start to stutter and ramble finally breaking down to tears. You hear metal clang behind you. He looks over you revealing his face to you as he inserts a metal tool in your mouth to keep your jaw open. You shut your eyes as to not see his face so that you can attempt to talk him into letting you go because you didn't see him. You can sense him still next to you, watching you. You can feel his face near yours, breathing his cold breath in your ear. The breath smells minty, yet somehow stale and rotten. You attempt to tell yourself that this isn't happening, but you stop when you finally realize that rationalization won't save you. Nothing can save you, now. As you hear him walk away, you open your eyes to see the man who most likely is about to take your life. You see the back of his balding, scarred scalp, or what remains of it. Several rusty chains seemed to be coming out of the back of his head. His medical uniform was stained by toothpaste and dried blood. Now you know that this is not your dentist as you see his inhuman face. His neck bends impossibly backwards to look at its victim. Still back turned, neck twisted impossibly backwards, it takes off its medical mask. The awful sight makes you rightfully tremble. Three hooks coming from the stitched area on the back of his head, pulled the flesh on both of his cheeks backwards revealing his metallic teeth. The teeth were what looked to be at least, the end of mechanical drills. Just when you realized what his teeth look like, they started spinning in their gums, making a grotesque flesh-ripping whirring sound. There was nothing to do but to stare in frightened awe at the monstrosity. He reaches for another drawer and pulls it out. He dumps its contents on the medical table beside you. There is a saw, pinchers, a hook, a hammer, pliers, scissors, a knife, a lighter, rope and a screwdriver. Adrenaline, like fire, bursts through your body. You start to shake and struggle but it does no good. Now the Dentist is in control, for you are his patient, his play-thing, his doll. The tears return in streams of sorrow as he slams the door shut. Category:Dismemberment Category:Monsters Category:Dreams/Sleep